


Rainy Day Date

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Overprotective Ai, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: The weather doesn't hold up during your date so you and Ai head indoors.





	Rainy Day Date

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Caught in the Rain cards in Shining Live.
> 
> Made on 06/23/2018.

You felt like Ai was overreacting.

As soon as it started raining out on your date, he had pulled you to safety. You tried to assure him that it was only a little bit of water but he insisted that the remainder of your date happen elsewhere. In what felt like a whirlwind, the two of you made your way back home. Once you passed through the door frame, Ai acted like a mother hen.

“Your body temperature still hasn’t increased. You must dry off immediately.” Ai disappeared from sight, heading into the bathroom. He came right back out with a large towel. He draped it over your head, leaving you peeking out from underneath. You half expected him to start drying you off himself.

Really, he was overreacting. Sure, your clothes were soaked and Ai’s look of worry got worse every time you shivered but you were really fine! You were more concerned about him. His own shirt was clinging to his body, turning see through. You knew he didn’t mix well with water.

But you wrapped the towel around your shoulders, grateful for something dry. Another shiver forced its way from you causing Ai to look at you intently. You took the opportunity to thank him. Your reward was watching his cheeks get tinged pink.

Ai remained in front of you, seemingly unsure of what he should do next. You used the towel to try to dry your hair, fluffing it up. 

“What about you? Your shirt is still wet.” You couldn’t stop your concern. His shirt wasn’t getting any drier while you, at least, had a towel.

He seemed to take a second to mull it over before coming to a decision. “I will go change.” After announcing his plan, he headed down the hall and into his bedroom. He must have whipped his wet shirt off his body as he emerged not thirty seconds later. You were relieved to see a new, dry shirt on him. He was carrying another shirt in his hands.

“The towel isn’t working. You’re still too wet,” he held out the shirt to you. “Change into this.”

You… weren’t sure how to take that. His directness was borderline embarrassing for you. You weren’t expecting for Ai to offer up his own clothing for you to wear. Though, you really didn’t want to refuse it.

“Thank you,” you hoped your mumbled thanks was audible as you made your way to the bathroom. It took you significant effort to pry the soaked, clinging clothing off you. By the time you finally shook your arm out of the last sleeve, you got your revenge by slinging it into the sink. 

You hesitated when you picked up Ai’s shirt. It would fit, surely, even be slightly large. Popping your head through the shirt, you straightened it out and viewed yourself in the mirror. It was a little big but you didn’t mind. It was cozy. You fluffed your hair up before you left the bathroom.

Ai was sitting on his sofa, his back initially to you. He turned once he heard you exit the bathroom. “Come here.”

Walking around to the front of the sofa, Ai was huddled under a plush blanket. He lifted up a corner and told you to join him, something about your temperature not rising fast enough.

“What?” The shock was out of your mouth before you could stop it. It sounded like Ai was suggesting that the two of you cuddle, essentially. You wondered if he realized exactly what he had asked of you. Ai’s face was displeased you had questioned him.

“Lay down with me. You’ll warm up this way.”

You wanted to tell him that his words alone made you plenty warm. His worry was more than enough to make you happy, and his shirt was icing on the cake. Physical contact was going to bring a blush to your face. This was getting dangerous.

But you really didn’t have any reason to say no and the open spot next to Ai was too tempting to turn down. Sitting on the sofa, you felt awkwardness settle over you. Hadn’t Ai mentioned something like this while you were out on your date too? Skin contact? But it was too much for you to lean into him. The sliver of space between you felt like a chasm.

Ai proved to be straighter than you, he got right to the point. “Closer, otherwise there’s no point.” Was he doing this on purpose? You had to wonder. He had to be, you reasoned. Not that you minded, it gave you reason to pull the blanket up and press your arm against his.

Once the contact was made, Ai went still. You turned to look at him and got to watch his face slowly turn pink. He wasn’t going to overheat over this, was he? You were about to ask if he was alright when he asked you a question instead.

“How do you feel?”

That was a loaded question. You were happy, nervous, and excited all at once. Being cared for was making your heart beat just a little bit faster. Having Ai’s concern show made you smile. But overall, there was this growing feeling of warmth spreading through your body. It wasn’t due to the blanket or being dry. Ai’s attention made you warm.

“Warm.” You gave Ai a soft smile, one he returned slowly. Now, you wanted to return the favour. Feeling under the blanket for his hand, you nudged his hand with your own. When Ai didn’t reciprocate, you rubbed your fingers together after a few moments. Getting the hint now, he interlocked your fingers.

The two of you were set for a dry, relaxing afternoon.


End file.
